Vitara's Date
by Princess Niobe
Summary: An annecdote style story about a DBZ character I created. Comedy and lots of fun included.Oh yeah and I'm using a character I'm not sure wether or not he exists inDBZ so if I slaughter his name and persona I appologise Please don't flame me!!
1. Default Chapter

Vitara's Date

Princess Niobe

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ wish as I might (I wonder how much it would cost……*Sees price tag and faints* I guess not. Well enjoy and I beg of you R+R!!!!

        Early morning at the briefs household and not a creature is stirring except for one person who at this Very moment was debating whether or not to rise from her bed and greet the day

        "It is not morning! The sun isn't even up yet, so why in the hell am I up? I should still be asleep." Princess Vitara, sister to Prince Vegita whined. 

She did end up rolling out of bed and going down the stairs to get some breakfast. When, suddenly, she sensed a familiar Ki hurtling toward the house from somewhere in the atmosphere. This realization was followed immediately by a very loud crash in the front yard. Now her curiosity was awake, even if she wasn't. She ran out the front door and found herself levitating over a large crater created by a very small capsule.

Checking that her Ki shields were up she dropped to the bottom and stood next to the capsule waiting for it to open. The door slowly crept open amid steam jets and the dust raised by the crash.  There was a soft thud as the door contacted the ground and as the steam clouds cleared someone stepped out of the capsule.

"Goku!! You scared the hell out of me!! What are you doing in this capsule and dressed like that?" Vitara cried in relief as she noticed that Goku was dressed in Saijin armor and wearing a scouter. 

"What are you blathering about woman?" The guy asked

"Blathering?!" Vitara said insulted and confused "Okay well if you're not Goku then who are you and what is your business here?" She finished imperiously.

"If it is any of your business I'm looking for Kakarott. I know he resides on this miserable dust speck so tell me where he is!" the newcomer said matching tones with Vitara.

'Oh, Kakarott, that is Goku's Saijin name. That means……' Vitara's train of thought was derailed mid track switch.

        "Woman! I'm still here; You will direct me to Kakarott immediately!"

"I will not!! And by the way I have a name you idiot! Princess Vitara and I suggest you show the proper respect when you address me peasant! For If you do know Kakarott you must be a commoner." Vitara said haughtily. Then she reached mentally out to the residents of the house.

("Bulma! I suggest that you and his majesty get down here, someone is asking for Kakarott and I'm not sure what to do!" She heard sleepy mumbles at the back of her mind 'now it's time to get loud' "Wake up!! I don't care what you were doing last night!! Disentangle yourselves and get your-"Vitara was cut off again "Chill we'll be down in a minute" Bulma sent back "About time" Vitara grumbled.) When she got back to planet reality she was greeted by the Goku impersonator who was once more making demands the main one was for breakfast.

        "Oh do shut it!" Vitara said dropping her ki shields and going SSJ1 without much effort "You're not the only one who is hungry!! I'm sleepy I'm sore and I haven't eaten yet so don't mess with me" Vitara said drawing and spreading her war fan. And a tense silence fell punctuated by the bang of the front door slamming open to reveal a grumpy Vegita, and Bulma brandishing a baseball bat.  The mystery man chose this moment to get out of the embarrassing situation he was in and make a break for it. Unfortunately for him Vitara saw what he was doing before her got too far. There was a short scuffle which ended with Vitara seated on the mystery man's chest holding her fully spread war fan at his throat.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move. That was a very stupid move for you to make and we both know it. One more millimeter of movement from you, and you sir, will not see the light of another day." Vitara said her voice quivering with white hot fury.

         "Tara is this some kind of joke?" Bulma asked.

"Excuse me!? Are you insinuating that I would call you down here for no reason?" Vitara inquired. "This Idiot is looking for-"Vitara started but was cut off.

        "I have a name too your-Ouch that hurts- Highness, its Balu." He finished wincing as Vitara's fan drew blood.

"Fine! As I was saying before this BEEEP*[1]interrupted He is looking for Kakarott and I thought it best to detain him until he made his intentions known to us!!!!!" Vitara snapped. "Vegita! Get your butt down here immediately if not sooner! I'm hungry and I want to make breakfast. If you don't mind" Vitara said losing her temper. 

        "Shut it, I find this rather amusing to watch I'm staying right here." Vegita said reaching new heights of sadism.

"Ohh! Now that's it I'm coming up there to drag you down here by the hair, **_Torch-head!!!!" Vitara cried at last losing her temper and letting Balu up. Chibi Trunks chose this moment to make his appearance._**

"What's going on Mom?" He asked Bulma.

        "Nothing Trunks honey your father was just going down to talk to somebody. _Weren't you Dear?" Bulma asked taking a menacing tone that even made Vitara cringe._

"What- I mean um... yes I was" Vegita said hastily jumping to the bottom of the crater to take Vitara's place giving her an extensively dirty look. Vitara now released from guard duty grinned hugely and sprinted to the crater rim and into the house.

        Moments later clanging and crashing could be heard from the vicinity of the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go help her 'So we don't end up with a burned down house' " Bulma said sending the last through her mental bond to Vegita.

 "You can say that again woman." Vegita sent back smiling in spite of himself; Vitara's last excursion into the fine art of cooking _had nearly burned the kitchen down._

*   *   *

"Vitara? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bulma asked when she entered the kitchen.

        "Just because I set the stove on fire last time, doesn't mean I'm totally incompetent." Vitara said breaking eggs into a bowl to make pancakes. "Besides this recipe is so easy who could get it wrong???" She finished innocently. Suddenly there was a crash outside and Vitara picked up Goku, Gohan, and Goten's Ki's near Vegita's. "I guess I'd better make some more"

*   *   *

        So the making of breakfast continued quite serenely until The saiyan males came into the house and Balu Distracted Vitara from what she was doing by saying

"Oh whatever that is smells good!" Vitara laughed at him and turned back to the stove grinning to find the skillet smoking.

        "Damn it! You made me burn them!!" She cried frustrated. After throwing the well done pancakes into the trash she started over and finally polished off the batter and threw the last of the pancakes onto the already **Huge stack.**

        "Eat, No Gohan I didn't poison them they're perfectly edible Bulma watched me make them." She said Plunking down at the table and helping herself to five pancakes and proceeded to drench them in syrup and devour them in a most un-ladylike fashion. Taking their cue from her the rest of the people in the house helped themselves to some breakfast. Several hours later everyone's hunger sated. The questions started…

        "So what exactly are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

'Geez He's not bad looking.' Vitara started but heard Bulma in the back of her mind giggling at that she blushed.

"I'm just here to find my brother" Balu said indicating Goku.

        "He's your brother? Well I do see some resemblance, but that aside can you prove it???" Vitara asked and everyone at the table fell over. "It's a perfectly legitimate question! You asked me the same when I got here!! I had to show you my scar and Vegita told how I got it and even then you tested DNA just to be sure I wasn't lying." She finished offended. 

        "If I get my DNA tested will you believe that I harbor no bad intentions?" He said yawning and this served no purpose besides pissing her off and big surprise it worked.

        "You need blood to test for DNA right?" Vitara asked sweetly and Bulma answered

        "Yes blood works best."

"I'll get you some blood!!" Vitara cried launching herself at him her fan in hand and spread. Gohan caught her by the arms and held her back as Vegita waltzed up and snatched the fan from her shaking fingers.

        "I think I'll hold this for you, Dear sister It's sharp and you could injure yourself." He said.

"I'll injure you!!!" She screeched straining against Gohan's grip.

Diffusing the situation Bulma said to Vitara "Chill out!" and slapped her face, Vitara Immediately stopped struggling and contented herself with throwing venomous looks at Balu as Bulma drew and tested Blood .She found that yes Goku and Balu were very closely related.

"Fine! I –"Vitara seemed lost for words and after a moment she whirled around and stormed up to her room. 

  


* * *

******[1]**** *Censored!!!!!**


	2. Vitara's Date part 2

Vitara's Date (Part 2)

Princess Niobe

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ and I don't think I could ever afford to any way. However I do own Vitara and should anyone choose to use her please (I beg you) ask first. I also don't own any of the music used in this work (he he I'm not that creative)

        So the day progressed well and the elder members of the son family were seated at the kitchen table swapping stories. Goten had gone off to play video games with Trunks and Vegeta had gone to the G.R. to train (because all this reminiscing made the poor boy sick to his stomach) and of course the rest of the house went on with their regular routines excepting those mentioned and Vitara who had chosen to remain in her room blaring angry girl music from her stereo.

        "Oh he pisses me off that smug, arrogant, hot, - hey wait how'd that get in there??" Vitara asked the wall. "Well he's not no matter what he may think of himself I still hate him and I hope he leaves soon!" and she cranked up her stereo to maximum volume as Meredith Brook's "Bitch" came on and she started to sing at the top her Voice.

_I hate the world today; You're so good to me. I know but I can't change._

_ Then you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath, Innocent and sweet._

_Yesterday I cried, you must have been relieved to see the softer side._

_I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't Envy you. I'm a little bit of every thing all rolled into one! _

_I'm a Bitch. _

_I'm a lover._

_I'm a child._

_I'm a mother._

_I'm a sinner._

_I'm a saint._

_I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell I'm your dream, I'm nothin' in between you know you wouldn't want it any other way._

_So take me as I am, this may mean you'll have to be a stronger man._

_Rest assured that when I star to make you nervous and I'm goin' to extremes, tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing!_

_Repeat chorus._

_Just when you think, you've got me figured out the season's already changin' I think it's cool you do what you do and don't try to save me!_

_I'm a bitch _

_I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When Ya hurt when ya suffer I'm your angel under cover I've been numb, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive you know I wouldn't want it any other way.(I know probably slaughtered the lyrics but oh well. You get the point.) Then, Vitara got an idea. Vitara got a wonderful, awful Idea, (Yeah I don't own Dr. Seuss Either).' I know exactly how to make that Idiot pay.' She thought_

        "So there I was and-" Goku was cut off mid sentence when Vitara entered the room…

***Bum bum bum ba, I'm so evil I give myself chills. I'm gonna leave y'all hangin' right here! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!*** 


	3. I am who I am Vitara's Profile

Character profile: Princess Vitara

Princess Niobe

Name: Vitara

Age: 19

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 135

Build: Muscular gymnast (with a figure to kill)

Hair: Jet Black, hip length and thick (Blonde when Super Saijin)

Eyes: Violet (Emerald green when Super Saijin)

Clothes: Jeans and a t-shirt that says "She Devil" on the front. Lace-less tennis. Triple pierced ears with amethyst studs. Hair tied back with a scrunchie. Gloves with fingers sheared off (To prevent bloody knuckles) {Her Saijin armor is kept put away}

Power level (Ki): Vitara makes use of the mental ki barriers to prevent others from knowing how powerful she really is, thus normally her power level is low (Chi-Chi Level) but when provoked her ki shield drop and scouters break.

Weapons: combination, war fan and lasgun (can be either)

And her martial arts skills.

        Fighting style: Chun Li inspired, complete with flip jumps flying kicks/punches ECT… in other words aggressive aerial.

        Personality: Hot tempered, with Launch's mood swings. Sweet and caring one second, and in about .2 she shifts to bitch mode. She is also a trickster and enjoys seeing people laugh, she likes to pull small pranks i.e. toilet papering houses and cars freezing Bulma's undies and messing up the grav configuration on Vegita's training capsule. On the harmless fun side she enjoys playing video games with Chibi-Trunks, listening to music on her head phones (she is seldom seen without them) and going to clubs to dance. She normally does **not I repeat does not act her age.**

She also has a fairly sharp wit and a tendency toward sarcasm. And thus is also intelligent A-B student at the same school as Gohan and Videl. However when she is angry she has a tendency to hit thing or in extreme cases she'll break down and cry while blinking in and out of SS. (I think that's everything important)

        Family: Not much blood kin given that her home planet was destroyed by freiza, Vegita being her only one. However when she arrived the Z fighter a kind of became a surrogate family. All except Videl who instead is one of her best friends.


	4. Part 3

Vitara's date (part 3) and authors notes

Princess Niobe

Disclaimer and author's notes: I don't own DBZ and I never will, I also don't own any of the music used in the following. However it has come to my attention that neither Balu nor Vitara exist so they are mine as well. I'll do a profile on Balu soon. Also I will add some notes at the request of veggie girl. Okies, a few basic notes. The relationship betwixt Vegeta and Vitara is kinda interesting, Vegeta tries to be the father figure (but should I tell? Na I won't, I love cliffies unless I'm the one hangin' off the cliff) Vitara arrived on earth a few years prior to this story I'm not gonna give too many details cause, I'm gonna post her origin story eventually. Let's just say she came looking for Vegeta and found him. Is that enough info to clear things up??? I hope so back to the story!!!

        Vitara was dressed to kill in an emerald green dress cut Chun Li style.(For all those who missed the reference; Chun Li style is a tight dress slit all the way to the hips on both sides showing lots o leg. What there is in the way of a skirt is squared off. I'll definitely have to draw this and upload/post it also this outfit is sleeveless and accented by a pair of combat boots.) Three Sayin jaws hit the floor, followed closely by a fourth; Vegeta had just entered the kitchen in search of food.

"Sister! What in the hell are you doing dressed like that??" Vegeta asked shortly after removing his jaw from the floor.

  "I'm going out, If it's any of your business." Vitara said scornfully. Bulma chose this second to make her entrance into the kitchen. She took in the whole scene from the three sayins trying to recover their voices to Vegeta and Vitara's exchange of death looks finally noticing Vitara's dress she caught the scheme and grinned evilly.

"Where are you going? And when do you plan to be back?" She asked playing along beautifully. It was Vitara's Turn to grin (You could almost see the horns sprouting through her hair as her tail twitched back and forth like a cat preparing to pounce)

  "I'm going dancing, and I have no clue when I'll be in. And Bulma? Do you have a couple bucks I can borrow?"

        "Certainly dear." Bulma said getting the same predatory look as Vitara. 

        "What's dancing?" Balu asked stepping into the trap which immediately closed around him. Gohan finally saw what was going on and sweat-dropped Goku still clueless scratched his head.

        "I'll show you if you're really interested." Vitara said grinning like half a watermelon.

        "Sure why not, I could use some entertainment." Balu said.

Vegeta finally disgusted, left to continue his training without food sending to Bulma

'Woman you are evil.'

        'I know, but it's so much fun, and besides we have to get her out of our hair eventually, she can't stay a bachelorette forever.' Bulma sent back.

Vitara heard this exchange and sent to Bulma 

'Don't start planning my wedding' I'm just doing this for vengeance, he made me look stupid.'

"That's not hard to do." Bulma said ending the mental exchange.

"Oh that was cold!" Vitara said. "So are we leaving sometime this week or are you just going to stand there looking blankly at he rest of us all day" Balu asked caustically. Vitara looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Of course we will, but before we get to the club we'll have to do some shopping." Vitara said.

        "What's shopping?" Balu asked. Again Vitara grinned like half a watermelon.

        "I guess you'll need more money" Bulma said handing Vitara a credit card. "This thing has a two thousand zenni spending limit, so don't buy him a whole wardrobe okay?" She finished.

        "Well I guess we should get going then." Vitara said then turned to Balu "You do fly right?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Balu replied.

             *   *  *    

        After several hours of shopping Vitara and Balu left the last store (Versace) carrying many bags.

"Good thing I brought an empty dyno cap." Vitara said pulling said dyno cap out of her unseen wallet. (Use your imagination for this one). She put the bags they had been carrying into the dyno cap and shrank it back to its former size.

  "What was that?" Balu asked.

        "It was a dyno cap you can use it to store huge amounts of whatever you want. Don't worry you'll get used to it" She said giggling 'I'm so glad Bulma can't read my mind at this distance. 'God he looks good in Versace' she said and blushed again.

        "So, are we going to this Club sometime today?" Balu asked thoroughly sick of this shopping thing. 'You know, when she's not trying to kill you this female is actually pretty.' He thought (P.S. Vitara can't read his mind cuz he's a guy and mind reading is a girl thing unless said female is bonded to said male and thus they can read one another's minds.)

*   *   *

        They arrived at Vitara's favorite club (The Dance Master) about ten minutes later. Just as the club opened, Vitara threaded through the crowd at the door dragging Balu behind her. The bouncer looked up and saw Vitara.

"Long time, no see, shorty!" He said "Who's your friend?" he asked raising his left eyebrow. For a tense moment the two studied one another.

        "For goodness sake you two! Hal he's just a friend that I decided to give dance lessons to. And Balu back off he's not going to injure you and I expect you to do him the same courtesy." Vitara said diffusing the situation.

"So Hal can you please let us in?" Vitara asked batting her eyes.

        "Come on 'Tara, you ought to know that you're on the list and that stuff isn't necessary" Hal said removing the velvet rope and letting them in. As they entered Vitara went to talk to the manager leaving Balu by the bar with instructions to stay put.

        "Hey Joe!! What's up?" She asked.

"Hi there 'Tara I suppose we can look forward to one of your trade mark performances this evening? If so you already know the terms, no cover charge and your bar-tab is on the house." He finished.

        "Thanks Joe! I have a friend with me so the performance will be better than trademark and you'll probably have increased business for the rest of the week at least!!" Vitara said grinning.

 As Vitara walked away Joe smiled she was his best advertisement after all. Stopping by the bar to make sure Balu had stayed put she found him surrounded by what must've been every eligible girl in town.

        "Geez girls give the poor guy some room to breathe! He's new here and my date tonight, so be good and leave him alone!" She said. The girls all backed off looking dejected. 

        "Are the females on this planet as crazy as them?" Balu asked breathless.

        No they're just desperate and you look like you're loaded. And by that I mean you look like you're extensively wealthy, and to any girl that's more powerful than a magnet. 'You're pretty hot- hey wait! Shut up you crazy voices!'" Vitara said thinking the last bit. "Well I have to go pay our tab real quick. And if those girls bug you again just tell them you're with me and they should leave you be." She finished heading for the stage, deliberately swinging her hips slightly. She spoke to the pianist who nodded and pulled out some sheet music. Joe got up on the stage in front of the microphone and announced.

        "Back in the Dance Master by popular demand; You know who she is, that sultry siren. Miss Vitara!!" He bowed and left the stage as Vitara came through the curtain and went to the microphone.

        _I, waited till I saw the sun, I don't know why I didn't call._

_I left you by the house of fun; I don't know why I didn't call_

_I don't know why I didn't call._

_        When I saw the break a day, I wish that I could fly away,_

_'Stead of kneelin' in the sand catchin' tear drops in my hand._

_        My heart is drenched in wine, but you'll be on my mind for ever_

**_*Interlude_**_*_

_Out across the aimless sea, I would die in ecstasy, but I'll be a bag a bones, drivin' down the road alone._

_My heart is drenched in wine, but you'll be on my mind for ever._

_Some thin' has to make you run, I don't know why I didn't call I, feel as empty as a drum, I don't know why I didn't call, I don't know why I didn't call._

_I don't know why, I didn't call._

Norah Jones "Don't Know Why" (If you don't recognize the title just think old school jazz)

Vitara finished to thunder struck applause and in the back she knew Joe was grinning. She had just brought extra business to his club for at least a week. She hopped down from the stage to find Balu at the bar drinking a beer.

"Hey! What did you think?" She asked.

"I now know why we got in without any issues; the owner of this establishment will probably be getting lots of extra business after that performance." (By now Balu had made some comparisons to past experiences and figured out exactly what this place was) "I hope you get paid for this." He finished. He'd enjoyed the performance far more than he let on but wasn't going to tell her that.

"Hey Niobe! Can I get some H2O this direction?" Vitara yelled at the bartender.

"You seem to know everyone here. Do you do this often?" Balu asked as Vitara's water came down the bar at her.

"Oh yeah, all the time. I practically work here, in fact someday I might. But then my tab wouldn't be on the house and I'd be expected to work all the time like poor Niobe over there. Right 'Obe" She said directing her last comment to the bartender.

"You know 'Tara, Joe has actually considered asking you to work here." The bartender said casually.

"Maybe later, but tonight I'm here to teach my friend here to dance, that's all." Vitara said.

"By the way, where did you get this one and are there more like him?" Niobe asked winking.

"He crashed in my front yard and the rest of 'em are taken. Sorry hon."

"Oh well, you know what they say. 'Guys are like parking spaces, the good ones are all taken and the rest are handicapped.' "Niobe finished. This kicked off a very fun night. Balu learned fast and by closing time he danced better than any one else in the club. They played the last song of the night (and the first slow one all evening) and Balu saw the change in the crowd as they separated into pairs and began to slow dance. Laughing at his discomfort Vitara showed him the basics and a by the end of the song her toes were a bit sore but, Balu knew how to dance, every thing from, The time warp to the infamous slow dance. All in all it was fun. Vitara dropped Balu off at the Son house with all of his new clothes and headed home herself.

Balu's POV (sort of)

He entered the house to find that both of the elder males had waited up for him. It was approximately 3 a.m. Gohan was the only one who was actually awake (Goku was sleeping in an armchair)

"You're out pretty late." Gohan said.

  "What time is it anyway?" Balu asked. 

"It's three a.m. And I only have one thing to tell you. If this dating thing gets serious you'd better not hurt her in any way, she's like my sister and I'd do any thing to keep her from harm. Do you understand me?" Gohan asked.

   "That's no problem, and she's lucky to have such a good person as a friend. Besides if I know Vegeta he'd probably murder me if any thing happened to her. Though, in my opinion she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Balu said. 

        "I don't mean to scare you away from her. Heaven knows she needs a boyfriend anyway." Gohan said smiling.

 "No, you don't scare me if any one does its Vitara herself." Balu said laughing nervously.

         "Well it's been a long night for all of us. So I think we'd best turn in." Gohan said yawning. "Your room is down the hall; take your stuff with you because my mom will throw a fit if she finds on the floor in the morning." 

Vitara's POV (sort of)

        After she left Balu at the son house she continued home and when she got there she found that Vegeta had waited up for her. She went straight through the kitchen and headed for her room ignoring Vegeta completely.

        "Sister, I wish to speak to you!" Vegeta said.

  "What do you want? I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Vitara said turning around to face Vegeta.

        "Well I'm guessing you made a spectacle of yourself again tonight. Given your lateness I would guess you had been doing some thing else as well." Vegeta said.

        "What?! How dare you accuse me of such things? I went out with Balu I taught him how to dance. That's all that happened, if it's any of your business I had fun and I plan to do so again! Do you honestly take me for that much of a whore? You think I would go out and do something like that on the first date? Your imagination really is too active for your own good!" Vitara cried.

        "Lower your voice! You'll wake the whole house!" Vegeta whispered fiercely.

        "I've nothing to hide! I did nothing wrong. Are you ashamed of yourself? You should be!!" Vitara cried and whirled around, slammed open the kitchen door and stormed up the stairs to her room.

        'Well you found out what you wanted to know, Can you come to bed now?' Bulma asked Vegeta through their mind link.

         'I did but I don't think she needs to be that vocal about it' Vegeta sent back, Bulma's answer was to chuckle softly

        "I'll never understand females" Vegeta said aloud and headed up stairs to his own room.

 


	5. Part 4

So here I sit writing a new chapter to a story that is now years old. I wonder if I even have readers anymore… no time like the present to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned DBZ or it's affiliates Akira Toriyama drew it and I have no clue who syndicated or serialized it but yeah I don't own it. I do however own Vitara and Balu! MINE! MINE! MINE! Should you sprout a wild hair and decide to use them ask me first!

Author's Note: In answer to Venus Smurf's question Vitara is a character I invented, and Balu is as well, Vitara's history I will elaborate on in this chapter and Balu is Goku's half brother Bardock was unaware of his existence as his mother was a member of the elite special forces patrol but anyway on with the next chapter I'll admit it's been a long time and I'm evil…and my sincerest and most humble apologies!

The next day Vitara rose at what she considered a much more human hour of the day and found her way to the gravity chamber which luckily enough was vacated at this time of day while Vegita went in search of mass quantities of food to stoke the hulk he called his stomach. She cranked up the sound system she had helped Bulma to program into the control panel as the music blared on all sides as she bolted about the dome-shaped space, battling druids in a effort to clam her mind and remove thoughts of a certain spiky haired saijin from her mind.

'Damn hormones damn them to the deepest pits of terran hell Why is that he affects my heart-rate and makes me blush?!?!?! I'm the Rose of Vegita-Sei he is common and unworthy of me' her mind continued asking these questions as her thoughts turned to her childhood

She was small eight or nine perhaps, and, even at that age, she was considered by many to be the height of what saijins called beautiful. She was strong, but also delicate, at the age of five one of her servants called her, the Rose of Vegita-Sei and the name stuck. On the day of the anniversary of her birth there was to be tournament to decide who was to be the heir, herself or her brother. But she was not to arrive in the ring that day.

The watchman had just cried the hour past midnight as the prince of all Saijins padded soundlessly to the door of his younger sister's suite of rooms. He would not even take the remotest chance that his birthright would be stolen from him by **_her._** The brat had been born 6 years after him, and to the king's second wife. Some foreigner they had the nerve to call a lady. She was as common as dirt in the prince's mind making her daughter even more common. The prince fumed silently at the audacity the council of supposed 'nobles' showed in even suggesting such a tournament the idea was absurd he was the prince and the only one worthy to lead his great people into the future. Well no matter he would see to it that she never made it to the duel.

He padded into her room carrying what looked like a lasgun with an extra knob on the bottom of the grip, This gun had cost him a small fortune but it promised him a way to remove this very big roadblock on the path to his glorious future. The roadblock in his way stirred in her sleep.

'Fool, you made too much noise' the prince berated himself silently for a moment as the princess settled and fell back to sleep. He carefully took aim, trying to hit the vitals so as to avoid unnecessary screaming and carrying on. Taking a deep breath he squeezed the trigger and realized he had made a grave miscalculation as the laser mechanism let out a sound like a cannon as the superheated air moved aside of the poisonously violet beam. His sister heard the sound reverberating in the room almost too late. She managed to dodge a lethal hit but the laser scored her inner arm as she tried desperately to roll out of the path of the assassin's pistol.

"Veggie-san where are they…Who's trying to.." reality hit her like a freight train as the pain from the instantly cauterized wound combined with the lethal poison delivered to her ki caused her to pass out.

Vegita watched through his scouter as her energy levels plummeted as the dealer had promised. The wound was small but the poison was dropping her ki levels faster than she could recover and soon she would die of seemingly natural causes.

Now to dispose of the body… 'No body no crime' as young Raditz had once told him.

The young saijin flung his eight year old sister's body over his shoulder and headed for the space pod depot.

Once he arrived he flung her nearly lifeless body into the nearest pod and readied it for launch.

"No one will have any idea where their precious little princess is. How absolutely perfect." As the pod launched he tried to ignore the niggling little voice in his head that was wailing at the callous murder of his sister. He had removed similar obstacles before, but none had required murder his conscience wailed.

"Silence' he told that small still voice 'She is the necessary sacrifice to lead my people to true greatness. She is not strong enough to fulfill that role so I must but that fool council has forced my hand and made this happen. If this bother's you so much go wail to them as they are the true cause of my sister's death.'

Unbeknownst to the Princeling his moral debate would prove to he unnecessary because, as the pod sped away from Vegita-Sei Vitara dreamed.

As her Ki plummeted her mind fell deeply into itself and the crystal her mother had given her flared to life bathing her in violet light.

"Hmmm" she thought. " I thought dying would feel different, I was cold but I'm warming up now. Shouldn't I be getting colder and colder and shouldn't my vision be going black?" She looked around as her vision became preternaturally sharp her nightgown had shifted and she was for some reason wearing a **_very_** short skirt and, lots of bows [1 She felt the last of the poison leave her body and she fainted from shock and the exhaustion of this new energy being pulled from her already taxed mind.

She slept a long time when she finally awoke she had landed in a barren, misty, place. The pod had been insistently calling

"Wake up your highness!" in a progressively louder voice until she at last came around. She looked and saw a pair of darkly green boots in front of her pod as the door slid open.

"Welcome to realms between Princess Vitara of Vegita-Sei. I am the soldier of Pluto and guardian of the gates in time and space."

As Vitara got to her feet she experienced the flash of unfamiliar power as her skirt shortened considerably and she stood feeling naked before this **_very _**tall and commanding woman.

"Well my dear it seems you have awakened as a senshi far too soon, so I believe  
I will send the power back where it belongs and you back to the path you were taking before I was forced to ground you." The woman, no Sailor Pluto said.

"Wait one minute old lady I'm not-" she was interrupted mid tirade as she was rapped over the head with time staff knocking her unconscious and simultaneously erasing her memories of the crossroads and of her mother's crystal which had been safely sealed inside the girl's body.

"Well," the senshi of time muttered "She has an interesting life ahead of her, that is if she lives this one out."

* * *

[1 Sorry the sailor moon-ish cross just kind of happened 


End file.
